User blog:Raffine2014/Let's Examine: Donald Duck Goin' Quackers
It has been long time i played this game, at least there's a PC Port since looking different to Dreamcast and N64. I was played since it was 91% Complete, still incomplete. but tried going to Merlock's Secret Temple. Depending i was busy something if i was play something. Even know, i have completed Three Levels such as Duckberg, Haunted House, and lot things i can finish. Despite, i have lot to do but we are work something, I know why i have lot grammar errors if i want fix, Let me know if charu002 asks me on discord. Then i'll improve English. So let me examine this game i played. Just We know, I've tried to complete some levels, that was very hard for Gladstone's Time Attack, i was feared when the lives uses, if i want get more. 17 Years Ago, this game was Released in 2000 since Because it was probably good game, Most differences Version was included since it was nothing exactly, for level name. I know when it was completed this game, Even i tried play on PC, and PS1, as well Nintendo 64. which in case, i used cheat for N64, so nothing else if i want solving levels, at least 100% If i want finish. Getting work about this game This Game does work on Windows 7, but it lacks Video File (e.g: EndGame.avi), I Decided Set Compatibility for Windows XP (Service Pack 2), which Windows XP SP2 Buildtag date was 2004. I'm not sure when i have test this game for Windows 2000 Compatibility, it does work probably, as well I haven't tested on Windows 10. What kind about this game? Merlock has been Kidnapped to Daisy, which is why it was danger, The reason we must get know when rescuing to Daisy, You are one of reason to rescue her, but the Power doesn't have enough energy, until Donald will focusing it. In any case, You have to do something with Gyro, this is exactly if you not seen before about Blueprints, The Blueprint are available for Gameboy Color. The Most 2 Game Types when you selected level, including Gladstone's Time Attack, Nephew's Toy Hunting. * Gladstone's Time Attack - When you have tried time attack, You have beat Time Record by Gladstone, if you don't finish it, You will be failed when time runs out. Reach the Finish and you be granted says Well Done. * Nephew's Toy Hunting - The Toy Hunting was provided for objective, which made by Nephew, Only the reason you have Combined something, at least Three Toys are missing, In any case, You will replay again if you choose this game type. However, on PS1, you already have Toys have collected, so you can choose Gladstone's Time Attack. The Gyro's Laboratory Once Again, Gladstone was left soon, The Reason of Gyro was doesn't have enough Energy for power, The only way is Donald must go to Duckie Mountain first, then go to Duckberg. When Donald reaches Haunted House, It is what we know to do something, No matter what, When Donald Rescues Daisy, until going to Merlock's Secret Temple. There was reasonable when getting Toy, you decide us, find Gladstone and beat the Time Record if you want finish it. Levels Duckie Mountain This is the first level i never seen, Mostly i have completed All stages since we know i want need Time Attack, at least i finished it, This marks 25% Complete. Duckberg The Duckberg, one of those a City things to do, which indicates some Workers are under construction, which some buildings are Work in Progress, One of reason we don't know what things to do. There is known about First Avenue, Yet another it was began, some Thunder Water. This Marks 25% Complete, it would be 50% Complete. Haunted House . Decided when i go Haunted House, that was one of scariest the Pumpkin's Halloween, Yes it was halloween when don't know. If you notice about Ichigo Hoshimiya becomes Witch, here's the proof, I get Ichigo Hoshimiya SR Halloween Witch during Point Rank, i decided lot points things, it would be 39,392 Points. 94e182e86fc076d84619665ba289fcc0--live-wallpaper.jpg Ichigo Hoshimiya sr7.png During in Aikatsu! Episode 106, This is Halloween Episode which is what when we saw Ichigo becomes Witch, Although it appears in Prologue, It was probably when i play this level, good thinking i pick Haunted Hall Level, in case just i can listening song when i play Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!!. This marks 25% Complete, which indicates 75% Completed when you complete all levels. Merlock's Secret Temple The Last Level for His Secret Temple, one of Kidnapped by Daisy, Now after some kind of lot Toy collected, You have improve us to compete the final boss for Merlock, You Decide us. When it was finally end, Donald has finally Rescued to Daisy, there's a Extra Chocolate for Popcorn. Yeah, This is probably good game, i've finally finish this game because i'm done, There's one reason haven't tested some platforms, such as N64, until i'll finish it soon. Voices I have know when i watch The Simpsons, one of Also Starring in Credits, following with Tress MacNeille and Russi Taylor. Tress MacNeille was voiced characters following Agnes Skinner (known Mrs. Skinner in Script), Clarrise Drummond, Lester, etc. As well for Russi Taylor, It probably on Disney some characters who voiced including Minnie Mouse, Clara Cluck, Never Bird, etc. As for The Simpsons, it includes Martin Prince, Terri & Sherri Mackleberry. Dress Outfits As you see, when you beat Gladstone's Time Record, it is what when donald have dressed the outfits during fight to Gladstone. Nobody Cares to him, he enacts when opening the package for outfit. In this section, you can change outfit anytime you like, Since you will change it, right? You can do it, until you have find something about outfit clothes, Choose what your favorite dress you want then press the A Button (N64), X Button (PSX), V Key (PC). If you want exit, Press B (N64, PC), Triangle (PSX). Saves I'm finally Completed 100%, Decided when i was finish something, i called name AKT. I Was Concerned because i made alternate save, named AAA. Here's screenshot i beat 100%, as well some other games if i decided. Donald 2017-12-20 13-55-37-64.png Project64 2017-12-20 08-23-03-63.png|Showing Donald Duck AKT Note on MK4 N64. SLUS_012.42_21122017_221217_0861.png I decided to finish this game, since now better good, When on PSX, i decided complete all levels, as well it was 112% Complete, I Thought some Credits were China, that's why i play on PC when difference to PlayStation. Anything Else? Busy doing this wiki, besides no matter what i want find something about any games i wanted, There is lot to do i'm doing it, After all i tried make Ice Crown Project, but don't worry, this project still under development, i am planning soon for Ice Crown Christmas Edition 2017. So that's all for now, Thanks, Feel Free to comment this blog. Category:Blog posts